Umaima starts counting at 50, and she counts by fours. If 50 is the 1st number that Umaima counts. what is the 11th number that she counts?
Answer: What is the first number that she counts? $50$ What is the second number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&50 + 4 \\ &= 54\end{align*}$ What is the third number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&50 + 4 + 4 \\ &= 50 + (2 \times 4) \\ &= 58\end{align*}$ What is the 11th number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&50 + (10\times4) \\ &= 50 + 40 \\ &= 90\end{align*}$